Geek Goddess & Her Classic Fairy Tale
by msrebeccabourne
Summary: Random AJ/J-Gabe oneshot. Hope ya dig. Disclaimer; I only own the plot.


It was just another day at Northshore High. I am AJ Lee, resident geek. I am not a popular kid. Far from it. I am the 'geek goddess'. I run the nerds. It's how I roll. I am a very shy person. Life's not easy for me. Never has been. All I can do is try, right? I went to my locker and got my books. I then began walking to my first class of the day; English. I was nearing the entrance when resident bitch, Kelly Kelly, tripped me.

"Get up, NERD. No one likes you, you small little geek." She said as I collected my books. I'd love to beat her up, so badly. I can't though.

"Kells, chill." came the voice of Justin Gabriel, star football player, student body president, Man on Campus.

"Why, Justin? No one likes her!" Kelly exclaimed in a huff. I giggled slightly at her expression.

"I do! You know why you've been busy screwing Dolph, I played video games, and met the beautiful AJ over there." Justin said as Kelly slapped him.

"Fuck you, Justin!"

"No thanks, I don't want an STD." Justin yelled back at her as she ran down the hall way. I bent back down to get the rest of things, when a tanned hand beat me to it. I looked up to see, Justin Gabriel.

"So, you're J-Gabes? I should have figured." I said laughing slightly as he carried my books into are English class.

"That'd be correct, Ms. Lee." He said sitting down beside me in the back.

"So, what's with sudden change of mind?" I asked nervously looking down.

"Well, its sorta obvious Kelly was cheating on me, and well…I like you, like I _like _you." He a slight blush creeping on to his cheeks.

"You like _me?_ How in the hell is that possible?" I asked.

"Well, you have this amazing girl, who can play video games. She's down to earth. Doesn't care about appearance and she'd rather lay in sweats and play video games. Not to mention that's she's breath taking and has the prettiest eyes." He said gazing into my eyes. I gulped down the embarrassment rise to my cheeks.

"Well, thanks for doing what you did out there." I said quickly leaning up and kissing his cheek quickly. Blush crept up into both of are cheeks.

"I think I deserve more of a thank you." He said jokingly. I laughed quietly.

"And that'd be?" I asked giggling.

"A date and a kiss." He said holding out his hand with a smile.

"Deal." I said grasping his hand and shaking it hard.

"I'll pick you up at 7." He whispered into my ear, placing a quick kiss on my cheek. I blushed slightly as the Mr. Watson walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Gabriel break it up please." Mr. Watson said sitting down at his desk.

_I have a date with Justin Gabriel tonight, _I thought to myself. _Let's see how this turns out. _

It was 6:55, Justin should be here any minute. I glanced in the mirror one last time as the door opened to Justin clad in sweats and untamed hair. I felt totally over dressed in my simple black dress.

"Hey, Justin." I said nervously playing with my hair.

"Hello, AJ. You look beautiful." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

"So where are we going?" as he opened the door to his car. I stepped into the car and waited on him to get in.

"That is a surprise." He said turning on the car and grabbing my hand backing out of my drive way. The conversation to are destination was simple and fun. We reached a two story yellow house, with the classic white picket fence around it. I giggled at the normality of the house.

"Where are we?" I asked as he opened my door.

"My house. I decided sense my mom and dad were out we could stay here let me cook you something and play video games." He said leading me toward the door. He unlocked it and we entered.

"That's perfect." I said squeezing on his hand slightly. He lead me into the kitchen as I fiddled with my dress.

"Do you want to change? You look uncomfortable." Justin said grabbing bread out of the cabinet.

"It's fi-" I was cut of quickly by Justin grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs to a poster clad door.

"There's a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt on the bed." He said opening the door, and then quickly running back down stairs.

I glanced around in amazement. His room was covered in wrestling and video game posters. I knew everyone on his walls. I shook my head slightly and grabbed the clothes quickly stripping myself of the dress and dressed quicker into the basketball shorts and t-shirt. A knock sounded on the door.

"I have food." Justin said as I opened the door. He looked at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked looking funnily at him.

"You are still here and plus you look amazing in my clothes." He winked. I blushed at his complement.

"Why would I leave?" I asked as he set down a grilled cheese sandwich and bacon sandwich in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and began stuffing my face.

"Because, I am a total wrestling obsessed loser." He said smiling. I chuckled slightly at his statement.

"And I am the video games, geek goddess. We both have things that make us nerds. Don't worry about it." I said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You know you are the most amazing person I've ever met." Justin said looking into my eyes.

"Totally." I said sarcastically lightly hitting him and looking down.

"I mean it." He said grabbing my chin and lifting it upward. His lips moved towards mine and connected in a romantic, breath taking kiss.

"Deals done." I said jokingly. He grabbed both of my hands.

"Lets make another one. Be my geek?"

"As long as you'll be my nerd."

"The geek and the nerd."

"Classic fair tail gold." I said leaning up to kiss him sweetly.


End file.
